Capacitors generally comprise two conductors, such as parallel metal plates, insulated from each other by a dielectric and are typically used to store electric energy. Current capacitors generally have low power densities and cannot effectively operate or maintain operation at high temperatures.
As such, there exists a need for capacitors that are operable at high temperatures with sufficient capacity for use in specialized applications like defense, aerospace and transportation. Likewise, a need exists for a capacitor for use in such applications that is physically adaptable to various form factors.